dangerdicksdndfandomcom-20200214-history
Variant Rules
The " One Piece " Campaign world has a few variant rules, as follows; Combat Elemental Damage In the OPC there is no magic but with the use of environment, special attacks like those from a sword sage or devil fruit powers, certain additional effects are added on. * Fire: '' When hit with a fire object, the character must make a reflex equal to: the save* - flammable objects [ and / or ] equipment. ** Failing this save results in a 1d4 fire damage/rd. * ''Acid'': When struck with an acid attack, the target takes a -1 AC penalty. * ''Water: '' Treated as bludgeoning damage, * ''Earth: ''slows target down by 5ft, Treated as bludgeoning damage, Roll a balance check or be knocked prone. * ''Air'': ' * 'Ice: 'slows target down by 5ft, deals 1 dmg/ rd in contact, make a fort save or drop into fatigue, then exhaustion. * 'Electric: 'Make a Fort save or be paralyzed for 1d4 rds / damage die All saves are equal to 10 + 1/2 Damage dealt. '''Weapon Damage In the OPC, weapon have a different effect depending on the type. Some move faster than others, while others have secondary effects. * Slashing: '' Slashing weapons add an extra 1 dmg/ point stack. that is for every successful slashing attack, 1 slash damage is added to the stack and they take bleed damage equal to the stack each round. ** a heal check of 15 is enough to remove 1 point from the stack + 5/ extra point past the first. ** This is to emulate bleeding cut wounds * ''Piercing: '' Piercing weapons upon a successful hit deal a -1 penalty to actions/ point stack. That is that for every successful attack with a piercing weapon, the afflicted takes a -1 penalty on actions equal to the piercing stack. ** a heal check of 15 is enough to remove 1 point from the stack + 5/ extra point past the first. ** This is to emulate impaled objects and stab wounds. * ''Bludgeoning: '' Bludgeon weapons upon a successful hit add 1/2 the damage inflicted again as sub-dual damage. For every attack it deals effectively 1.5x damage. ** Ex: if a maul attack does 12 damage, it also adds 6 sub-dual damage, dealing roughly 18 damage. ''Armor Damage Reduction Armor in the OPC uses the " Unearthed Arcana" damage reduction variant, however it is to consider that the penalties of wearing heavy armor and such are more prevalent as wearing plate mail and trying to swim are very difficult. Hero Points In the OPC, the character is given 'Hero Points' that reflect certain actions, some hero points are named and are thus restricted in use under the DM discression or an pitched way by the player. Other hero points are given for certain actions. * Killing: Results in 1 HP/ confirmed kill, IE dropping below the dead threshold. * Critical Hit: A confirmed critical hit results in 1 HP. * Impressive Deed: ''A impressive feat or deed done in the campaign sessions will very likely be accompanied by a named hero point, that can be used for story elements. Hero points unnamed can be redeemed to sculpt your characters in a unique way with the DM. They can be used for the following: * ''Improving Stats: * Feat Progression: * Special attacks: * Combat uses: